Memórias amorosas de um guerreiro Subterra
by GakuenAlicefan27
Summary: São as lembranças do Billy de alguns momentos entre ele e a Julie, ou com relação aos sentimentos dele por ela, enquanto ele a espera chegar para um encontro. Contém spoiler de alguns episódios. BxJ


N/A: Depois de ficar semanas e semanas juntando idéias, excluindo idéias e tendo idéias novas, depois mudando tudo e começando do zero, finalmente eu arrumei uma idéia geral que me agradasse para fazer uma fanfiction JulieXBilly. Espero que gostem!

Legenda:

Fulano: Blábláblá. - fala do personagem

Fulano: "Bábláblá". - pensamento do personagem

Fulano: Blábláblá *blébléblé*. - ação do personagem.

A fanfiction se passa no ponto de vista do Billy. Boa fic!

Memórias amorosas de um guerreiro Sub-terra

Billy está andando em direção a praça perto da sua casa. São aproximadamente 15:00 da tarde. Ele chega à praça e se senta em um dos bancos. Tinha uma boa quantidade de pessoas na praça. Algumas eram crianças brincando perto da fonte e outras eram adultos aproveitando o dia de sol. Ele olha para seu relógio de pulso, que indica 15:05 da tarde. Estava cedo. Tinha marcado de se encontrar ali com a Julie as 15:30, mas não tinha problema. Ele podia apreciar a vista enquanto esperava. A batalha contra Naga já tinha acabado há alguns meses, e agora ele não tinha mais o Cycloid. No entanto, sabia que ele devia estar feliz em New Vestroia, e isso o deixava feliz também. Além do mais, agora ele e a Julie estavam namorando, e isso era uma das melhores coisas que ele podia imaginar. Ele amava Julie, e ao pensar nisso, ele começou a ter pequenas memórias de um pouco da história deles.

Flashback1

Casa do Billy, 19:00 da noite, antes do episódio 1.

Billy: Cheguei *diz ele entrando no quarto*!

Cycloid: Como foi seu dia, Billy *ele pergunta de cima da estante do quarto do guerreiro Sub-terra*?

Billy: Ah, foi normal *ele disse se jogando na cama*. Eu fui para a escola, vi uns garotos jogarem Bakugan no recreio...

Cycloid: Eu ainda não entendo porque você não me leva para a escola! Eu aposto que posso derrotar qualquer Bakugan que seus colegas tenham!

Billy: Esse é o problema! Tem que ver o pessoal da minha escola jogando! São um bando de amadores! Não vale nem a pena ter uma batalha com eles! Mas, como eu ia dizendo, aí depois do recreio nós tivemos mais aula, mas não tenho nada de interessante para comentar sobre ela. Então, na hora da saída eu acompanhei a Julie até a casa dela e... quer saber? Mudei de idéia, meu dia foi péssimo!

Cycloid: Você e a Julie brigaram?

Billy: Não, não foi nada disso. É que... irrita ouvir ela falando o tempo todo daquele cara! Eu fiquei o caminho todo escutando ela dizer o quanto esse tal de Dan era legal, bom guerreiro e o quanto ela morre de vontade de conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Eu não sei o que ela vê nele!

Cycloid: Acho que peguei a idéia.

Billy: Do que você está falando?

Cycloid: Está morrendo de ciúmes dele.

Billy *ficando vermelho* : Não vem dar uma de engraçadinho, que você não sabe de nada!

Cycloid: Mas foi o suficiente para você ficar vermelho.

Billy *tentando esconder o rosto com o boné* : Não fiquei nada! A Julie é só a Julie!

Cycloid: Ah, então é por isso que você guarda todas as suas fotos com ela em um álbum diferente do qual você costuma colocar todas as outras.

Billy: Você mexeu nas minhas coisas?

Cycloid: Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa enquanto você está na escola.

Billy: isso não é da sua conta!

Cycloid: Tudo bem, eu não vou mais mexer nas coisas que se referem a sua namorada.

Billy *vermelho para caramba* : Ela não é minha namorada!

Cycloid: Mas você bem que queria que ela fosse.

Billy: Eu já disse uma vez e vou repetir: isso não é da sua conta!

Cycloid: Então você não nega o que eu disse.

Billy *fazendo um movimento rápido e apagando a luz do quarto* : Nossa, olha só a hora! Eu tenho que ir dormir senão não vou acordar cedo para ir para a escola amanhã.

Cycloid: São 19:00 da noite e amanhã é sábado.

Billy *jogando uma almofada no Cycloid e se escondendo debaixo das cobertas* : Meu dia foi cansativo e amanhã eu quero acordar cedo para... para...para...

Cycloid: Não tenha pressa, eu espero.

Billy *com a cabeça enterrada debaixo do travesseiro* : Eu tenho meus motivos! Boa noite!

Cycloid: Ah, o primeiro amor...

Billy: Cycloid!

Cycloid *fazendo cara de santo* : Sim?

Billy: Não me irrita!

Fim do flashback1

Billy: "Eu já gostava dela desde muito tempo, mas não admitia. Apesar disso, acho que meus sentimentos eram bem visíveis, porque o Cycloid já tinha percebido. Eu sou muito ciumento. Isso me lembra daquele dia em que ela me ligou".

Flashback2

Casa do Billy,17:00 da tarde, outro dia, também antes do episódio 1.

Trim trim trim- telefone tocando.

Billy: Alô?

Julie: Oi, Billy! É a Julie!

Billy: Julie *corando*! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Julie: Aconteceu! Eu estava checando o site dos guerreiros da batalha, quando olhei as classificações...

Billy: Ah, Julie, você viu? Eu melhorei três classificações só nessa semana *ele faz uma expressão que demonstra orgulho e uma pontada de exibição por parte dele*.

Julie: Ah, não, não tinha visto não. Mas, eu estava checando como andam as batalhas do Dan, e fiquei encantada! Ele melhorou quatro classificações em uma semana só! Você acredita?!

Billy *mudando a expressão de orgulho para uma de profunda irritação* : Eu não acho que isso seja tão...

Julie: Eu sei, é incrível! Ah, meu Deus! O Dan acabou de entrar online, eu tenho que parabenizá-lo! Tchau!

Billy: Ei, não desli...

Tututututututtu- barulho de quando a ligação está encerrada.

Cycloid: O que foi, Billy?

Billy *batendo o telefone com força e fazendo a cara mais emburrada do mundo* : Nada!!!!!!

Cycloid: Sua namorada não presta atenção em você?

Billy: Vai ver se eu tô na esquina!

Fim do flashback2

Billy: "Realmente eu sou muito ciumento. Mas, eu não consigo evitar, gosto tanto da Julie."

Flashback3

Casa do Billy, como se fosse a continuação do episódio 10(Um companheiro perfeito.).

Cycloid: Realmente a Julie está se tornando uma boa guerreira.

Billy: É, não acredito que perdi para ela! Amanhã a gente vai treinar até desmaiar, certo Cycloid?

Cycloid: Certo! Não estou a fim daquele Gorem me dar uma surra de novo! A Julie também tem boas estratégias.

Billy: É, a Julie é perfeita *corando e sem prestar atenção no que disse*.

Cycloid: Pode até ser, mas você é meio suspeito para falar isso *rindo*.

Billy *não entendendo* : Por quê?

Cycloid: Porque ela é sua namorada, então sua opinião não vale.

Billy: Quer parar de falar o que você não sabe!

Cycloid: Claro, claro, você nem é apaixonado por ela, nem nada.

Billy: Cala a boca! Além do mais, ela deve gostar muito mais desse tal de Dan, do qual ela tanto fala. Eu queria era batalhar com ele para provar que...

Cycloid *interrompendo* : Para provar que você é o melhor macho, e que ela tem que ficar com você. Mas, eu ainda acho que tem conquistá-la sendo você mesmo, abrindo seu coração, e...

Billy *interrompendo a interrupção* : Não viaja cara! Eu só quero provar que ele não é tão incrível como diz ser e que metade das coisas que ele diz naquele site são exibição!

Cycloid: Você não tem certeza se são.

Billy: Mas eu aposto que são! Ele só deve estar se enfeitando!

Cycloid: Ainda assim, o placar dele está melhorando a cada dia, isso você não pode negar.

Billy: Vem cá, você está do lado de quem afinal?

Cycloid: Eu estou atendendo aos fatos! Mas, já que você faz tanta questão de ouvir alguma coisa boa para você, eu acho que apesar da Julie falar tanto desse Dan, você foi o primeiro a saber do novo Bakugan falante dela.

Billy *ficando todo convencido* : É, no final das contas...

Cycloid *interrompendo pela segunda vez* : Mas, também pode ser que ela só tenha feito isso para nos batalhar e depois dizer toda orgulhosa para o Dan que já ganhou uma batalha com o novo Bakugan dela.

Billy *irritado para valer* : Será que dá para ficar quieto?! Eu vou dormir, porque amanhã vamos ter um dia cheio!

Cycloid: Lá vem você com essa história de ir dormir como desculpa de novo!

Fim do flashback3

Billy: Hahahahaha! "Eram hilárias essas discussões! E as minhas desculpas esfarrapadas também! Eu nunca era inteligente quando se tratava de inventar desculpas, porque meu constrangimento estragava tudo. Mas, eu nunca deixei de gostar da Julie, nem quando trabalhava para o Mascarado."

Flashback4

Castelo que servia de base para o Mascarado e os subordinados dele, aproximadamente 18:00 da noite, como se fosse a continuação do episódio 15(Duelo no deserto.).

Chan Lee: Ah, qual é? Eu não acredito que vocês perderam!

Komba: Ah, vê se não enche o saco! Perdemos a batalha, mas não perdemos a guerra! Se o Billy não estivesse lá para me atrapalhar eu não teria perdido!

Billy: Como é? Não tá se achando demais não, seu baixinho?!

Komba: Com licença, mas eu sou o quinto melhor jogador de Bakugan do mundo e você é qual mesmo? Ah, lembrei! O décimo! Então fecha a matraca!

Billy: Cuidado com o ego, senão daqui a pouco não consegue mais passar pela porta! Eu vou dar uma volta!

Klaus: O Mascarado não nos autorizou a ir embora.

Billy: Eu não vou sair, só vou dar uma volta pelo castelo *ele bate a porta e vai andando pelos corredores*.

Cycloid: Não dê ouvidos a eles!

Billy: O quê? Você acha que eu ligo para o que aqueles idiotas pensam? Mas, nem pensar *ele subitamente lembra de uma coisa*! Você viu? Ein? Aquele Dan Kuso. Finalmente eu pude conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Ah, como eu queria que a minha batalha tivesse sido com ele! Aí eu teria uma motivação a mais para ganhar!

Cycloid: Se mostrar para sua namorada.

Billy: Não começa! Eu estou falando de fazê-lo saber que não é tudo que ele pensa que é! A Julie devia me escutar quando eu digo que ele não é tão bom assim!

Cycloid *com um tom evidente de sarcasmo na voz* : Claro, porque você foi tão gentil com ela hoje.

Billy *para e fica olhando para baixo* : Não é que eu... quisesse ter feito ela chorar, acredite. Quando eu percebi que ela estava chorando, mesmo de longe eu senti uma vontade muito forte de correr até lá e abraçá-la, de pedir desculpas, mas... eu não consegui, alguma coisa não deixou que eu fizesse isso, mas eu me senti culpado. Sei que ela deve estar triste por minha causa e não queria ter dito aquelas coisas para ela. Só que, na hora elas saíram da minha boca e quando eu vi já tinha falado *ele então muda de um tom triste para um tom um pouco raivoso*. Mas, quer saber? O Dan já deve estar consolando ela agora e ela nem deve estar se lembrando mais disso! Vamos voltar, Cycloid!

Cycloid: Como quiser.

Fim do flashback3

Billy: "Naquela hora eu ainda estava sob uma influência muito forte da energia negativa que o Naga tinha espalhado. Por causa disso eu fiz algumas besteiras e o ciúme acabou me fazendo ficar com raiva. Mas, ainda assim, meus sentimentos estavam ali, e eram fortes, o suficiente para que eu me sentisse triste, mesmo que só por pouco tempo. Eu acabei conseguindo vencer essa influência por causa dos meus sentimentos. "

Flashback4

Casa do Billy, 16:00 da tarde, como se fosse o que aconteceu com o Billy depois que a Julie o deixou em casa no episódio 20(Uma pequena ajuda dos meus amigos.).

Billy: Caramba, que dia!

Cycloid: Eu sei!

Billy: Mas, agora eu estou me sentindo bem melhor.

Cycloid: Você fez a coisa certa.

Billy: Não acredito que quase mandei a Julie para a dimensão da morte, junto com o Gorem.

Cycloid: É, nós pisamos feio na bola nesses últimos tempos.

Billy: Pelo menos agora eu abri os olhos. Onde é que eu estava com a cabeça? Trabalhar para o Mascarado?!

Cycloid: É, mas eu acredito que possa ser verdade o que a Alice falou. Sobre termos sido influenciados pela energia negativa do Centro do Silêncio.

Billy: Estou feliz que eles tenham perdoado a gente pelo que fizemos e também porque ajudamos contando tudo o que vimos. Que bom que a Julie não está mais triste comigo!

Cycloid: Já começou a pensar na namoradinha.

Billy *vermelho* : E você já começou a falar o que não deve!

Cycloid: Mas, no final das contas foram seus sentimentos por ela que foram mais fortes do que a vontade de vencer.

Billy *se acalmando* : É, isso é verdade.

Cycloid: Você deve estar nas nuvens.

Billy: Eu estou feliz, mas por que você elevou minha felicidade tanto assim?

Cycloid: Porque ela provou que te conhece bem. Ela se lembrou do que você falou sobre o estádio, e ela também ainda tem, e dá muito valor a aquele brinquedo que você deu para ela no jardim de infância.

Billy *sem graça* : Você acha?

Cycloid: Com certeza! Ela me parece gostar muito de você, e queria você de volta mesmo quando disse aquelas coisas para ela.

Billy: É, ela é demais!

Cycloid *brincando* : Se o Dan gostar da Julie, ele que se cuide, porque tem uma forte concorrência!

Billy: Cycloid!

Cycloid: Ah, qual é? Não viu o jeito como ela estava feliz enquanto conversava com você no caminho para cá? Ela gosta de você!

Billy: Mas, esse gostar pode ser só de amigo.

Cycloid: Eu não acho que seja.

Billy *dizendo sem pensar* : Assim espero.

Cycloid *fingindo que não ouviu* : Como é?

Billy *caindo em si* : Nada!

Cycloid: Ai, humanos! Quem consegue entendê-los?

Fim do flashback4

Billy: "Depois daquele dia eu só vi a Julie pessoalmente de novo perto da derrota do Naga, quando ela teve que batalhar contra a Trycloid e eu quis ajudar. Aquele foi o dia em que meus sentimentos atacaram com força total, e, que bom, os dela também."

Flashback5

Episódio 47(Lama nos seus olhos.). Após ter passado a parte em que a Julie e o Billy tem uns momentos românticos como: A Nene insistindo que eles gostam um do outro e deixando eles encabulados, o Cycloid e o Gorem segurando vela, correr de mãos dadas, os pensamentos com relação ao coração acelerando e como o clima ficou quente, algumas briguinhas de casal, o Billy dizendo para a Julie não soltar a mão dele, aquela cena linda ^^ do Billy querendo proteger a Julie, se jogando em um penhasco para pegar ela, e após a batalha contra a Trycloid, na qual eles tiveram a ajuda da Nene.

Trycloid *vai embora acenando* : ...Tchauzinho!

Julie: Tchauzinho! Espero que se encontre com sua irmã rabeeder!

Gorem: Tenho a impressão de que será só uma questão de tempo, Julie.

Billy *nada discretamente se aproxima da Julie e passa o braço pelo ombro dela. Ambos ficam vermelhos* : Sabem, eu tenho essa mesma impressão.

Julie *vermelha* : Uhn... Billy...

Nene *aparecendo no meio deles e separando-os* : Hahaha! Acho que vocês dois são um casal outra vez, estou certa ou não? Hahaha!

Julie *vermelha* : Por mim tudo bem, Billy. E então, você quer sair comigo algum dia desses?

Billy *vermelho* : É, tudo bem. "Que bom que saiu uma resposta coerente."

Nene: Poxa, que emocionante! Vocês dois estão finalmente admitindo o óbvio.

*Chuji e Akira aparecem do nada*.

Akira: Nene!

Chuji: Aí está você! Está em segurança!

Akira: Estivemos procurando por você por todo esse tempo. Pensamos que você pudesse ter se envolvido em algum tipo de problema.

Nene *com uma gota na cabeça e gritando* : É melhor você parar de falar! Para sua informação eu acabei de bancar o cupido!

*Billy, Julie, Cycloid e Gorem começam a rir, então o Billy pensa em uma coisa e aperta um pouco o ombro da Julie, fazendo-a parar de rir e olhá-lo*.

Billy *vermelho* : Ei, Julie. O que será que o Dan pretende fazer? "Será que a Julie já esqueceu o Dan? E será que ele gosta dela? Isso pode ser um problema."

Julie *falando em um tom de "não precisa se preocupar" e bem alto, com os braços juntos perto do peito como uma espécie de expressão de convicção e com uma cara divertida* : Billy, bobinho! Se estiver pensando que o Dan vai ficar com ciúmes de nós, pode esquecer! *ela levanta um dos braços para cima como quem diz "vai!" ou "isso!"* Porque de agora em diante o único garoto para mim é você, Billy! E eu quero que o mundo todo saiba disso! Esquece o Dan!

Billy: Eu acho que agora eu sei, Julie. "É, agora eu sei que sim."

Fim do flashback5

Billy: "Aquele foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida! Eu achei que ela ia ficar preocupada com o Dan, e que talvez até mudasse de idéia sobre ficar comigo, mas quando ela falou aquilo eu fiquei muito aliviado e feliz, uma mistura dos dois. Aquele maldito peso finalmente tinha saído das minhas costas. Apartir daquele momento, a Julie era só minha."

Julie *correndo na direção dele* : Ei, lindo! Cheguei!

Billy *se levantando do banco e corando* : Oi, princesa! Pronta para tomar um sorvete?

Julie: Claro *ela cora e pega o braço dele puxando-o*!

Billy *acompanhando o ritmo dela, e pegando a mão dela* : Então, vamos! "E espero que continue assim, para o resto da minha vida."

-----------x-----------

Terminei! Me diverti para caramba escrevendo essa fanfiction! Eles são um casal engraçado.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Quem quiser, reviews fazem uma autora feliz ^^


End file.
